


Cooking Crazy

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Cooking, Food Porn, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, Thor was a <i>fantastic</i> cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "bananas"

“Bananas?” asked Tony, looking at the digital grocery list JARVIS had helpfully downloaded to his phone. “ _Just_ bananas?”

“Not solely, no,” said Thor. “But my beloved Jane suggested that if I wish to master the art of cooking, I should start by selecting only one type of recipe, and I have found many promising recipes whose chief ingredient is bananas.”

Tony shot Jane, sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a cup of coffee, a recriminating look and she mouthed ‘sorry’ at him over her mug.

“Will a sufficient supply be difficult to obtain?” Thor continued. “I understand they are not native to this region of Midgard.”

“No, I can order this many,” Tony told him. “I just— who’s gonna eat this many bananas?”

“Why, everyone,” the thunder god replied. “I should like to try each recipe more than once, so there will be plenty for all.”

“Well… great,” said Tony. “I guess that’s something to look forward to.”

Except, as it turned out, Thor was a _fantastic_ cook.

He’d started with pancakes, and it had only taken him half-a-dozen to achieve the perfect fluffy golden texture, just the right thickness for the banana slices, and a theatrical pan-flip that made up for having to wait for another batch to finish.

Bread came next, each loaf more wonderfully moist than the last, perfectly balancing flavors of savory and sweet, so it could be eaten with every meal. Next, Thor made banana cream pies, with flaky golden crust and silky smooth middles. Muffins came after that, some with chunks of walnuts, some with cream cheese frosting, some just plain but no worse off for it. 

Crepes joined the pancakes at breakfast, thin enough to be almost translucent and delicious enough that even Tony dragged himself out of bed most mornings to join the team for breakfast— even before Thor added chocolate to the recipe. A glass container appeared on the countertop, always full to the brim of cookies— banana nut, banana chocolate chip, banana oatmeal— no matter how many anyone took as they passed through the kitchen.

The highlight of Thor’s practicing was a presentation of bananas foster, served in spectacular flambé— Jane, of course, got the first helping, but there was plenty to go around, and there was silence in the kitchen as everyone dug in.

After a long moment, Thor said, “I believe I have learned enough in the preparation of banana-based foods. I found most of the recipes to be desserts and other sweet dishes, and I wish to try something more savory. I have thought of perhaps choosing a vegetable for my next set of recipes.”

There was another moment of silence, then Natasha set down her fork with a sharp _click_. “Yes,” she said, in a low serious voice. “Yes, you should absolutely keep learning how to cook. And we would all be very happy to help you.”

Thor beamed at her. “That’s very kind. I will begin tomorrow morning, with a vegetable called the potato.”

Natasha smiled back. “We’ll be there.”

THE END


End file.
